


Niles X Reader: Innuendos

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Jokes, Moonlight, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Niles X Reader: Innuendos

“For the LOVE OF THE GODS, NOT AT THE DINNER TABLE!” You hollered, staring down a certain white-haired archer as you spoke.

You were of course referring to Niles, him being the root of both of some people’s annoyance and other’s amusement. He had been making an incredibly large amount of sexual jokes the whole time dinner has been on and didn’t even flinch at your scolding, showing no hesitation to continue making even more. Even after your warning, he went headfirst into another bad joke, of course starting off with Camilla.

Niles referenced Lady Camilla’s breasts as a food hammock, catching every crumb that he described as wanting to fly free. He made a deep throat joke when Silas stuck a spoon down his throat just far enough to make the joke happen, and continued on with obnoxious moaning sounds every time he had a spoonful of a sweet desert. You shot him a dirty look, clearly unamused by his table manners as you allowed your dragon tail to form and lash threateningly at him. OF course, he had something to say about that too.

“Hey now, you’re not the only one that can turn into a dragon.” Niles said in a smooth voice, glancing down at his crotch many times.

A mix of giggles and groans came from around the table, you ever so slightly blushing before you whipped his shins with your tail, him being close enough to do so. He only chuckled in that sadistic way he always does, embarrassing you further before allowing dinner to carry on in the way it always did with loud voices and a little less sexual innuendos.

When meal time ended, before you could even start to make a comment, Niles had already buggered off and out of sight from the mess hall. Sighing, you left the group that had started to clean up and marched on outside in search of Niles, planning to force him back there to do extra cleaning for his little outbursts. He was of course easy to find, sticking to the theme of standing at a high place at night like he always does; that place being a random hill this time around due to your group not camping out in the Astral Plains for once. Huffing, you put a little extra stomp in your step as you brushed by trees, ready to give him what for.

“Niles, you get the hell back to the mess hall and do extra cleaning right now buddy. You need to make up for your over usage of ex jokes.” You scolded, standing directly behind him. “…Niles?”

You got no response from the man, making you wonder with a raised brow. Stepping up beside him to see why he wasn’t answering your orders, you seen that he was transfixed on the moon above you, an expression of pure serenity resting on his face. You had never seen him so calm before, and glanced up at the moon yourself to get an understanding of some sort. Watching the sky with him, you remembered that he was indeed quite fond of the moon, and that the celestial satellite was stunning tonight as well.

“The moon… It’s as beautiful as you are.” Niles then suddenly spoke up in the clam of the night.

Caught off guard a bit, you blinked and shook your head, turning it to look over at him. “Whoa. That was… unexpected, and the first non-sexual thing you’ve said to me in quite a while.”

“Hey. I mean it.” He continued on, turning to look at you with a genuine smile.

The sincerity in his voice made you blush, and you began to question if he was serious or not. “N-Niles…”

“Not every innuendo I allude to is a sexual one. At least not with you, Lady _______. Yes, I’m crude, but I find myself incapable of remaining that way when I’m around you and only you. I’ve tried to find out why that is, and the only reason I could think of, was that I’m falling in love with you.” He spoke, then chuckling dryly as he turned to stare back up at the moon. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Your blush deepened further, staring at the profile of his moonlit face with wonderment, and even a bit of hopefulness. You were going to try and say something, but he continued on in a sort of babble before you could think of any words to say.

“Ah, but you’re royalty. That can’t work, right? A sadistic retainer and a pure heart…” He trailed off, gazing up at the moon again with a sort of absence.

“…It can.” You spoke up, interrupting the silence. “Yes, it can. Niles I… I’m actually drawn to you. All your traits, even the innuendos draw me in. I’m in love with you as well. However much you love the moon, is how much I love you.”

Now taking his turn to be surprised by your words, Niles turned to look down at you once again. And in that moment, he seen the moon in your eyes instead of the sky, his world shifting and heart beat skipping. A tiny pink blush dusted his cheeks now, his own eyes asking the question of if you were serious.

“Please, fight by my side forever?” You asked, looking up at him with your won look of sincerity.

With cheeks the colour of a rose, Niles smiled and looked as if he had just won the world. “I’m loyal to Lord Leo, but for you, I can indeed make an exception.” He hummed with pleasure.

“Good.” You said simply with your own small smile.

Then in one swift movement, Niles stepped in closer to you and quickly captured you in an extremely romantic kiss, that being the only thing he could think of to do out of pure happiness. You happily embraced this action, wrapping your arms around him as he did to you, and shared your first kiss together lovingly under the light of the moon.


End file.
